sonicfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles Glow of the Moon
Category:Fanfics Knuckles: Glow of The Moon Fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler =Summary= Knuckles is sent to take on a powerful Werewolf Wizard to save Floating Island. =Main Fic= Chapter 1: The Discovery of Lycantron Athair was talking to Locke (Knuckles' father) one day in the hidden electronic lab when the siren went off. Locke activated the monitor to discover a Werewolf Wizard trashing the Marble Garden Zone. Athair gasped "That is Lycantron, Werewolf Wizard of the Dark Floating Island! How did he enter the Light World?" Locke, curiously, asked "You KNOW this beast?" "Know him?!," asked Athair. "That beast was sent into Dark Mobius centuries ago by one of Edmund's children and an ancestor of the hedgehog Sonic. But how did he keep himself from aging? But we can't worry about his age now-- we must stop him! Contact Knuckles immediately!" Using a telepathic hologram, Locke found Knuckles in Rainbow Valley, playing chess with Espio. "Son," Locke called. "Father?," Knuckles asked. "Knuckles, a new threat has come to Floating Island. You must stop him." He showed a holographic image of Lycantron and continued "This is Lycantron the Werewolf Wizard. I found him ruining the Marble Garden. You must stop him before he does any more damage to the island!" Chapter 2: In Pursuit Of Lycantron "Sorry, Espio," said Knuckles. "I gotta stop a wolf from blastin' the island!" "Good luck!," Espio called out as Knuckles left. Remembering what his father said, he decided to check out Lycantron's first target: The Marble Garden. He found him blasting some buildings with his energy bolts. "Hold it!," Knux shouted. "Ah, the guardian of the Floating Island," sneered Lycantron. "Soon, it will be the LATE guardian of the Floating Island!" Knuckles threw a few punches at the wizard, but he simply phased his molecules and Knuckles' fists just went right through him. "Huh? How'd you do that?," asked Knuckles. Lycantron replied "Being a wizard has its advantages." At saying that, he vanished into thin air. Athair came on the scene just seconds after the Werewolf Wizard vanished. "Listen, Knuckles," he said, "Only one weapon will bring him down: The Silver Spear of Power!" Chapter 3: Quest For The Spear "Where is this spear?," Knuckles asked Athair. He replied "In the Ice Cap Zone, guarded by a Frost Wolf Warrior, who is a follower of Lycantron. You must challenge him to gain the one thing to save the Floating Island!" Knuckles works up a head of steam to fan his locks to glide to the Ice Cap Zone. Once there, however, Lycantron attacked with a small squad of red wolf soldiers. Knuckles pounded them all, though suffering a few minor injuries. He continued to a cave with a peculiar glow. "Could that be where the spear is hidden?," he thought to himself, when all of a sudden, a Frost Wolf came out of the cave. The Frost Wolf had breath that was like an arctic wind blast. He barely dodges the blasts and gave the wolf a good uppercut which resulted in the wolf being buried in a snow drift. Knuckles entered the cave. Chapter 4: The Ice Cave The cave was not as cold as outside, but it was still enough to send a chill up his spine. It made his blood run cold even more when some more Frost Wolves came out of the ground, with the intent of avenging their fallen brother. Knuckles, seeing it would be pointless to fight here, glided over the pack and travelled deeper into the cave. Once he climbed down a sheer shaft with his knuckles, Knux slid across a frozen pond and climbed up a snowy pyramid, atop which lay the spear. But he then confronted a Ice Wolf Knight, with a frozen lance aimed right at him. Knuckles first punched the lance to render him weaponless, then punched away at him till the knight crumbled. "Pushover," he snickered as he grabbed the spear. The Silver Spear of Power was now his. It teleported him near Angel Island. Chapter 5: Locating Lycantron's Hideaway Knuckles was standing on one side of the Eternal River, while Angel Island was on the other. The bridge was guarded by three stone wolves. The first wolf told Knuckles to tell of the reason of being a guardian. Knuckles answered "To protect the land and its Chaos Emeralds." The second wolf asked about the cause of the title of guardian, which the echidna answered "Dimitri's Treachery." The third wolf asked "What is Dimitri called now?" Knuckles answered "ENERJAK!" At saying this, the three stone wolves dissapated. The bridgewas now clear. Knuckles crossed into Angel Island to look for Lycantron. He noticed that there was a peculiar landmark in the center. It resembled a giant circle of mushrooms- poisonous mushrooms. He stepped into the center and was transported to an underground cavern. He glided across the lava moat to enter the palace and take out Lycantron. Chapter 6: Lycantron's Palace Knuckles broke through the door and shouted "Action City, everyone!" He busted through all sorts of wolf knights and found Lycantron in the grand hall. Lycantron tried to escape Knuckles, but he was in hot pursuit of the wizard, leaving a trail of wolf guards in his wake. Lycantron was not without resources, though: He conjoured up a deadly Wolf Titan to keep Knuckles busy. Knuckles put up his dukes for the fight. His first strike was to hit the guy in the gut. So Knuckles backed up to take a running start, ran toward him (dodging the titan's lightning bolts all the while), and glided into the giant's gut. Then he climbed up the wall to strike the Titan's one weak spot: The Topaz in his forehead. When he turned around to see him, Knuckles glided into the giant's forehead and destroyed him. The path to Lycantron was clear. "Now to take down the main creep!," Knuckles called out. Epilog: Defeat of Lycantron Knuckles climbed up the stairs and met with the Werewolf Wizard on the turret. "So, you made it through, huh?," he said. "Well, I will assure that you never succeed in thwarting my plans!" "Yeah, bring on the noise!," Knuckles challenged. This time Knux had the one thing to vanquish him: The Silver Spear of Power! But before he could take one step, Lycantron cast a spell that froze his legs. He was just about to cast a laser orb spell that would disintegrate him, when Knuckles remembered that a spear can be thrown. At that, he threw the Silver Spear at Lycantron. It pierced him in his heart. Soon Knuckles' legs were free, and he knew just what to do. Knuckles charged right at him fist first and knocked him over the edge. Soon after, Knuckles found him transported back to Rainbow Valley, where the image of his father awaited. "Congratulations, son. You have saved Floating Island, and all of Mobius, once more!" The End :)